In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, an LED (Light Emitting Diode) display panel or an OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) display panel consists mainly of a backplane 10, an encapsulating structure 40 and a light emitting structure 20 located between the backplane 10 and the encapsulating structure 40; wherein individual light emitting units of the light emitting structure 20 employ a tiling mode, namely, a first light emitting sub-unit 201, a second light emitting sub-unit 202 and a third light emitting sub-unit 203 are arranged alternately on the backplane 10 in the form of a plane. Since each light emitting sub-unit comprises a primary light emitting region and dark regions located on both sides of the primary light emitting region, a dark region adjoining portion between two adjacent sub-pixel units emits light relatively weakly, and thereby a picture division may be formed, such that the light emitting does not cover the entire display panel. In addition, since each pixel unit comprises three, e.g., red, green and blue, sub-pixel units, and the light emanated by a light emitting sub-unit corresponding to each sub-pixel unit employs a way of exiting respectively when exiting from the display panel, this will result in that colors of different sub-pixels are mutually separated.